


Maid for Us (Discontinued.)

by I_Dont_Carrot_Tall



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bara Sans (Undertale), Classic is Smooth as Fuck, Cute Blue is Cute, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Frisk Is Mischevious (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Horror/Axe is a bit of a Creep, Multi, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Mutual Curiosity, Okay maybe more than a bit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Probably going to be Threesomes, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is semi-innocent, Red has many secrets, Some implied Sanscest, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, some pov switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dont_Carrot_Tall/pseuds/I_Dont_Carrot_Tall
Summary: (Multiple (Bara) Sanses x Reader - AUs listed in tags)In a tight financial situation, you find yourself resorting to measures you never thought you would ever have to.Aka, you sold yourself in a newspaper as a 'home help'. Quite honestly, you didn't expect a response.But you got one. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing though, is entirely up for debate..
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

You twirled your fork around your bland, cheap ramen noodles, sighing softly to yourself. This was the second week in a row of only eating ramen for dinner, and your body was quickly starting to hate you for it. If the constant stomach pains weren't a clear giveaway to your body's increasing hatred of the noodles, then the gagging that ensued as soon as they touched your tongue definetly was.

You were sick of eating like this. You wanted a proper meal. But of course, since you were suddenly made redundant from your previous job, you couldn't afford shit, and all you had to live on were pot noodles and ramen while your underqualified ass looked for something to pay the bills.

You'd do pretty much anything, no matter how demeaning it was. It wouldn't be forever, anyway. Just until you could get on your feet and provide for yourself, that's all it'd take. Some extra income, and you'd be okay again.

Hence why you posted that newspaper ad.

You knew the type of people that lived around your town, and how much extra income a lot of those households had coming in, so you played into that. With the busy lives a lot of them lead, surely some of them might be willing to fork out some spare change in exchange for home cleaning and other tasks... Besides, you were offering for dirt cheap, so they'd be a fool not to take up on your offer.

You forced down the last bite of your noodles before moving to read your mail for the day, your heart sinking as you see a few bills within the pile, though tossing them aside. You'd deal with them.. Later.. Beyond the bills though, there were a few adverts.. And.. Oh! A letter?

You carefully open it, a strange smell hitting your nostrils.. It smelt musty, with almost sweet like undertones to it. It wasn't really like anything you'd smelt before, and you couldn't put your finger on exactly what it was. It wasn't unpleasent or particularly offensive, though, so you just continued to open the letter, unfolding it to read.

_Dear Y/N,_

_I saw your ad in the newspaper and I think I speak for all of my housemates when I say we're definitely in need of a home help. To put it quite bluntly, most of us are pretty lazy when it comes to housework, and it'd be handy to have someone like yourself around to help out. ;)_

_Just head down to 5 Ebbott Drive on Saturday, any time between 2 and 5PM if you're interested. We're offering double what's suggested on the ad~._

_\- Purple._

Huh. You pondered the letter for a moment, as well as the flowery, yet large handwriting displayed on it. It was almost like whoever had written the letter had significantly bigger hands than your own. Somewhat intimidating, but damn.. Double the money..? Maybe you should go check this place out. It did say to come tomorrow, and you didn't see the harm in at least seeing what this job would entail..

You glanced up at the clock. It was getting kind of late.. You could ponder more in the morning, but right now you should probably just sleep. 


	2. House of Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet the mysterious 'Purple'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wasn't intending for this chapter to be this long, but I didn't feel right ending it any sooner, so you have a rather long part to sink your teeth into, I guess, haha-

After a totally envigorating shower with freezing ice cold water and a breakfast consisting of a single, sad lop-sided slice of toast, you were about ready to head off to the address of this mysterious 'Purple' person. Part of you wondered if he was a Monster of sorts, which would actually explain the strange nick-naming and larger than life handwriting. Not that you minded at all, in fact, working with Monsters sounded more pleasant than having to have humans gawking at you all day, quite honestly.

You throw on your tattered hoodie and some old dirty trainers as you get ready to head off to Ebbott City, locking the door behind you as you step out into the mild heat late Spring had to offer. 

It didn't take you long to find the place, which was.. Massive, almost akin to a mansion in size. It almost intimidated you too much to even walk up to the front door, which in itself was also pretty huge even compared to the size of the house, towering over your barely taller than 5 foot form. 

You swallowed the slight lump in your throat and began cautiously walking up the pathway to the front door. At least the garden work was nice.. Well kept flowers and herbs of all kinds were growing at either side of the front garden, and there was even an apple tree with a few apples starting to mature on it. Someone here must really enjoy gardening work..

You soon reach the tall, somewhat wide set door and nervously rap the mahogany wood once or twice with careful, dainty knocks, hoping you were heard by someone inside. "H-Hello..?"

A hushed silence greeted you before you started to hear some voices inside. It sounded like.. Arguing, and pretty aggressive at that. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.. You spun around on your feet, just about ready to leave when-

"Oh, hello human, can I help you?!" You visibly tensed as the booming voice practically echoed from behind you, making you turn back abruptly to face whoever had addressed you. Oh, this was definetly a monster alright...A skeleton at that, and damn was he pretty tall. He must of had at least a foot on you, and was he wearing.. Armor? At least it looked like some sort of armor with those shoulder pads, but other than that he seemed pretty casual actually, with a simple grey top, baggy pants tucked into blue boots and a blue scarf tied at the back into a neat bow. Though it was a bit strange how he was wearing gloves in this weather. It definitely wasn't cold... In fact, it was nearing Summer, so they definetly seemed out of place in the otherwise...Uh... Semi-normal outfit. 

Wait, had you been staring at him? To your surprise, he actually hadn't seemed to notice this, and was just patiently awaiting your response with a smile plastered accross his skull. Maybe he was used to being stared at though... It wouldn't surprise you, since humans were... Pretty cruel and rude. Ah, now you felt really bad for staring so much. Oops. 

"I-I was... A person called 'Purple' told me to c-come here..? It was about a newspaper advert I p-posted for a job.." You hadn't meant to stutter that much, but when you were looking at a well over 6 foot tall skeleton, it was kind of difficult. 

The skeleton Monster's oddly bright blue eyelights seemed to shine with recognition as you spoke. "Oh! You're here for Purple? I am surprised.. It's not often he gets visitors, Mwehehe!" He beamed at you, his smile stretching wider than it was already as you tried your best to not be off put by the pretty obvious small sharp bumps that were fangs this oversized skeleton had.

"Yeah.. I'm here for P-Purple.." You weren't quite sure why, but you could feel yourself shivering ever so slightly. Surely you weren't that scared, right? You didn't really feel scared as such. Intimidated, definetly, but not enough to be shivering like that. At least you didn't think so..

"Alrighty human! I'll go get him for you! Just you wait here, I'll tell him to go right to the door!" He smiled even wider somehow, and you didn't know if you liked that. It looked like he was baring his teeth at you, which you guessed was entirely unintentional, but you still can't help being at least slightly scared of this massive Monster, no matter how actually nice and friendly he did seem to be. 

Before you knew it the happy-go-lucky Monster was gone, and he'd barely made any noise with his departure despite you being almost sure his boots would have at least shook the ground a little with how fast he'd dissapeared from your sight. Weird... 

"Puuurple! Wake up! A human wishes to see you!" His voice echoed throughout the entire house.. God was he loud... 

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL DEEP DEPTHS OF THE UNDERGROUND WOULD A HUMAN WANT WITH THAT SCUM-" There's a rather obvious clanking noise before whoever was speaking continued. "OW! RED YOU PIECE OF SHIT IF YOU HIT ME AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL-" 

Nevermind about him being loud, whoever had said that was somehow 20 decibels louder than him. Okay, maybe this really wasn't the right job for you. Though the double figures still were enticing.. And as long as the drama didn't involve you, you could probably learn to deal with the shouting, however aggressive it may be. 

A few moments pass with more bickering, though this time the voices were a lot quieter and harder to make out, aside from the occasional shouting of what you assumed was surely the loudest member of the household, but by that point you had zoned out enough not to take it in. 

In fact, you'd zoned out so much that you didn't register it whatsover when Purple had finally came down the stairs and greeted you with a sly smile.

"uh, hun, you still with us?" A quieter, almost buttery like light tone asked, which you assumed was Purple's voice, almost just from that alone. Certainly fit his flowery handwriting style at the very least.

"O-Oh!" You blink and refocus your eyes on him and... Goddamn. Forget about the other skeleton monster being tall, Purple put him to shame with his sheer massiveness... "Y-Yeah, I am.." 

Taking a look at him, you knew now why he was called 'Purple' , the tint of his bones displaying a very slight lilac hue to them, as well as his outfit being mostly purples and blues, his hoodie being a pretty vibrant purple with fluffy aqua ruffles. He definitely didn't seem to be ashamed of himself, if the solid black crop top he wore displaying his spine and even parts of his pelvic bone was any constellation. He definitely didn't seem to have any hangups or insecurities about himself, that was for sure. 

"checking me out~?" He winked at you. The skeleton just winked at you. 

You flushed, feeling yourself starting to quickly get embarrassed at his suggestion. "A-Ah I'm s-sorry I d-didn't mean to- I was just-" You start to explain, before getting cut off by a dismissive wave from Purple. 

"curious~?" He chuckled, and if he were a human it could be considered a stereotypical hot one, but he wasn't, so, you weren't quite sure why your mind came up with that in the first place. "i don't blame you~. it must be weird for a human, seeing a living, breathing, walking and talking skeleton, hm~?" He hummed a bit, resting against the doorway as his white eyelights searched your face for an answer before you even spoke up. 

"N-Not weird.. Just.. Interesting." You correct his assumption, and you could've sworn you saw him smirk ever so slightly. That was probably just your imagination though, a skeleton wouldn't be able to smirk even if they tried...

"heh, could say the same about you hun." He quipped, before standing up straight again, holding the door open. "why don't you come on in, and we can discuss your job description in more detail, hm~?" 

You nod sheepishly, and take no time following him inside the home... 


	3. Thinking of Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about skeletons in bed ;)
> 
> A bit early for that, don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which you also find out I'm bad at naming chapters.

That night you lay awake in bed, thinking about the talk you'd had with Purple earlier. Though more importantly, you thought about what you'd just agreed to, and why the hell you'd had to sign a literal fucking contract. What the hell possessed you to make you do something so irresponsible as that?

Whatever, it was probably just monster custom or something, and anyway, Purple had reassured you it wasn't anything weird, and it was just a mutual privacy understanding, which you appreciated. It'd be nice to actually have your privacy respected, for once..

What if that was a lie though?

You bit your lip and sighed, bringing your knees up to your chest. You shouldn't be doubting these monsters just because of some past experiences you'd had with humans, that wasn't fair on them in the slightest. Hell, Purple had been nothing but nice to you, as well as his friend, whom you'd learned was called Blue shortly after you'd went inside, after him apologising profusely for not introducing himself to you earlier, to which you waved him off and reassured him it was fine and that you didn't mind. 

...

Though then there was Raz and Red. They sure seemed like.. Characters alright.

Raz seemed like the type to think that everyone was shit on the bottom of his shoe compared to him and his 'terrifying magnificence', and you could tell just how big his ego was when he introduced himself to you as 'The Magnificently Terrifying Raz, Vice Captain of the Royal Guard.' like it was an entirely normal way to go about an introduction, then followed it with; 'You human scum should be grateful I'm even wasting my time interacting with you." which was just lovely. It was almost like Raz was the twisted version of Blue, not just in personality, but oddly enough in appearance too. The two seemed to both be wearing armor of sorts, and they just read like alternative versions of eachother.. 

Red. Well. He hadn't really said much. It was more the side glances and occasional stares you got that made you start to form a less than favorable opinion of him. He also smelt faintly of mustard, for whatever reason, and it threw you off a bit. Red was the most intimidating of the skeletons you'd met so far, and it wasn't just because of his height. In fact, he was actually probably a tad shorter than Blue, though you guessed that was in part due to his bad posture. No, what scared you about him was his fangs. He had an entire mouth full of them. Sharp, pokey fangs that you were sure could tear your arm off in one bite if you didn't keep your guard up around him. 

Come to think of it, both Raz and Red looked pretty rough, and neither were without a few scars visible on their bones, and neither really had much more than just a splash of colour either. Nothing but reds, yellows, golds and blacks were present on the two. You would've sworn the two were closely related, but Purple had assured you they were all only very distant cousins, and had little to no relation with one another.

Then there were two others you hadn't met yet, which were Classic and... Axe. You'd been told Classic was probably the most chilled out of all 6 skeletons, and you weren't really worried about meeting him, but... Axe? Even the name was enough to put you off. The worst thing was, Purple actually said to just 'stay out of his way.' and not to worry because 'Axe wouldn't be left alone anyway.'

You shivered slightly, and looked up at the clock that was unevenly positioned over a stubborn crack in your wall. It was well past 2AM, and you were supposed to be starting out tomorrow.

Tomorrow was going to be a very long day... 


	4. A Classic Knock Knock joke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader makes a terrible joke.

After a long night of reflecting on your life choices, you did finally manage to get to sleep at some point well after 2AM, but it wasn't long until your alarm went off to wake you up almost as soon as you had drifted off, leaving you groggy and exhausted, and not at all ready for the day of work ahead of you.

You were sure to make a totally great impression now! Exhausted on your first day, before even doing anything!

Why couldn't you just sleep normally for once...

You sighed as you slowly got up, stretching as you savoured the last few seconds of rest you'd get before having to get dressed and ready to head to the Skeleton House.

You pondered for a minute, wondering what to even wear. You doubted they'd care though, so you could probably have as much freedom as you wanted. It's not like skeletons would ogle you anyway, they didn't even have junk in the trunk to think with.

After a while looking through your closet, you decided on a cute tight F/C top with some fitting blue jeans, which lended well to the curves of your body. You mainly wore this for yourself, since it made you feel.. Prettier. You looked at yourself in the bedside mirror and gave yourself a sheepish smile. You weren't perfect, but, you didn't look terrible. Well, other than the large bags under your eyes, which you intened to cover up with makeup..

One boring getting ready sequence later, and you were all set and ready to leave, donning that same SF/C hoodie from yesterday, and of course the same worn trainers as you head out to Ebbott for the second day in a row.

This time around, approaching the dark mahogany door was only slightly less intimidating. You took a breath, and knocked, exactly like before. "Hello?"

"that's not how knock knock jokes go, kid." Came the response, a buttery, deep voice low in pitch and tone, and it was almost enough to make you shiver. Voices like that were.. Hot.

"Uhh.. Knock, knock!"

You decided to humour him with a joke, figuring you might as well play along with him. No harm done, right? 

"heh, who's there."

"Theodore."

"theodore who?"

"Well, Theodore wasn't open, so I knocked!"

You could almost hear the smirk on his face as he opened the door, a slight chuckle even audibly rumbling within his chest. "good one, kid. welp, door's open now, so come on in." He stepped out of the way, revealing to you the rest of the house.. Which looked.. Significantly messier than yesterday... "name's classic, by the way." He added, giving you a wink before walking to sit on the couch, lazily stretching his arms over the length of it.

"Y/N.. T-Though I'm guessing you know that already most likely..?" You smile as you walk inside after him, wondering if he was just going to leave the door-

You'd barely finished your thought before you heard the door closing behind you, Classic's eye lighting up a light cyan as he made a closing gesture with his hand. Oh yeah, magic existed. "yep. y/n l/n, our much needed home help." He winked... Again, unsettling in a way, though not nearly as much as the first time. At least you were getting used to it..? 

"Ha.. That's me..!" You tried to sound as enthused as you could with your current exhaustion, but it wasn't entirely convincing. 

"heh.. welp, ya need anythin', jus shout. i'll be here all day." He grinned at you and levitated the remote to himself, switching on the T.V. Oh what you'd give for magic abilities like that..

"oh and purple's left you some notes on what's needin' done, since him and blue are gonna be out while you're here. they're in the kitchen." He pointed to a door on the far side of the room which must've been the kitchen, and you quietly nodded. "T-Thanks.."

You walked to the kitchen and pushed open the door, eyes darting around to try and spot said note for a few seconds before you finally caught sight of a piece of paper with your name on it pinned up on the fridge with a key taped to it. You curiously unpinned the note and read over it once or twice.

To do List:

\- Pull out the weeds in back garden. (Gloves in middle bottom kitchen cupboard, as well as trash bags, etc. When finished throw in green trashcan out back. Key to back garden on note.)

\- Dishes. (Any there, all supplies by sink.)

\- Clean & dust furniture. Counters, chairs, tables, etc; (Supplies in middle bottom cupboard.)

Any questions, ask Classic. 

See you later hun, xo, Purple. ;)

Huh. Honestly, this didn't seem all that bad so far. The most work you'd have to do was in the weed pulling, which was fine, since you'd done it before. You just hoped the garden wasn't too big...

You kneel down, opening the bottom middle cupoboard like the note had said, and sure enough, you found gloves, and trash bags all ready for the taking. 

You grabbed one, and the gloves, then stood up, heading for the door on the opposite side of the kitchen and unlocking it with the key you'd taken from the note, which you'd since put into your jeans pocket for safe keeping. 

You look at the rather large garden in front of you and let out a sigh. Well.. This would take a while...


	5. Oh the Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a bad time-

You wiped a few beads of sweat from your brow, sighing as you took in a sharp inhale of breath. Damn this was quite the workout, especially with the sun now belting down directly onto you.. 

You leaned over again, mostly unaware of your pretty comprimising position as you readied yourself to pull out a few more weeds from a particularly weedy corner of the garden, the strength required to pull out this particular group of them sending you stumbling backwards and your butt ungracefully brushing up against what you assumed was a wall. That was, until the 'wall' proceeded to rest two, cold, boney hands on either side of your waist. "you the new 'home help', huh...?" A growly tone rumbled, those same hands moving over the curves of your hips, as if trying to size them up like you were some kind of animal-

You froze, squeaking slightly as you took in a deep breath, trying to stop yourself from shaking in terror. ".. Y-Yes?" You didn't know how else to respond, your body refusing to let you move, leaving you rooted firmly to the spot in fear.

"... you look like you'd make a great meal..." He slowly slid a hand down over your butt and you heard a wet, slapping noise which you could only assume was him licking his teeth, though in your position it was impossible to tell. 

You could almost feel your soul thumping in your chest as you erupted into a cold sweat despite the weather, quite literally becoming paralysed with fear. Was this monster going to eat you?? Was this all just an elaborate scheme to have human for dinner!?

You squeezed your eyes shut tightly as you felt the boney hands squeezing at your ass cheek, your legs almost giving out on you as you felt powerless beneath the sheer size of his looming shadow, prepared to just give in to your impending fate when-

Vwoop.-

You're suddenly halfway across the other side of the garden, your head spinning as you flop face first into some sort of red fabric, the distinct scent of mustard hitting your nostrils, and a warmer, slightly gentler grip than before could be felt on your forearm. "horror, th'a fuck do ya think yer doin'??" A growl rumbled from deep within the red fabric your face was currently being cushioned by, which you now knew to be a chest...Red's chest.

You blushed in embarrasment, plucking your head out of the fabric and blinking, face flushed. Red didn't seem to be paying much attention to you though, luckily, and seemed focused on glaring intently at 'Horror'. He looked almost as if he was snarling, his teeth bared in the quite obviously taller skeleton's direction.

"what... you can't tell me she doesn't look... appetising, 'specially with those curves...and it's a x e. call me horror again and i will bite you..." The other skeleton hissed out, a single red eyelight with a pinprick of a pupil looking at you intently, seeming to not care about Red's urgency.

" ya want th'a fuckin cops on our asses again, bloodhound?? leave th'a girl alone. 'sides, she ain't meat, she's employed 'ere." Red then let go of your arm, giving who you now knew was Axe a challenging glare.

"... fine." Axe gave you one last once-over with his eyelight before he turned on his feet, growling under his breath as he dissappeared back into the house, leaving you and Red on your own.

You look up at Red with wide eyes, crossing your arms around yourself a bit as you tried to calm down. ".. T-Thank-"

"... didn't do it for ya, so don't thank me, girly. just don't want the cops showin' up and dustin' one o' us." Red murmured, turning away from you as he pulled a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket and lit it, taking a long inhale of the stuff and blowing it out of his nose holes, making you cough a little and wince at the strength. You noticed then just how yellowed his bones were, and wondered if that was to do with his smoking habit..

Your face fell a bit as you were shut down by Red, a soft sigh escaping your mouth as you shakily went to continue on with your work for the day. This job really didn't seem like it was for you anymore, not after that.. You couldn't work with Axe around.. You just couldn't..

You'd made your mind up. You'd tell Purple you were going to quit tomorrow. 


	6. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh-

You had just finished writing your letter of resignation to Purple when it had arrived in the mail.

You could've sworn your heart had stopped beating once you had seen the large, red stamp on the front, your blood running almost entirely cold, fingertips numb as you clutched onto the letter tight.

' _Eviction Notice'_

How the hell had you missed it? How did you not see this coming? Less than 24 hours to pack all your things and leave! There was nowhere you could go! Your family wouldn't take you back in, not after what happened earlier this year, and you didn't really have any friends to fall back on, either... 

So that was it then. You were homeless.. On the streets. Unless..Unless..

You gulped. That really was your last option. Your only option. You knew you were grabbing at straws, but you saw no other way. You'd just have to risk it. 

You pulled out your phone, quickly texting Purple's number, which you had incase of emergencies, crossing your fingers that he'd respond. 

Sure enough, a few minutes went by and an abrupt 'ping' signalled his response to your message.

' _damn, that's rough hun...'_

_'well, if you can handle a bit of a dock in pay, and us skeletons being around you 24/7, then i don't see why you can't stay here until you get back on your feet.'_

You quiver a bit, biting your lip as your hands start to shake, quickly thumbing in a response.

_' You'd really let me?? Purple you're a life saver..I don't know what else to do... I'll make it up to you all, I promise you."_

You'd barely rested your phone down on the table before another ping sounded out. 

_' don't you worry about that hun.. just get some rest. you can come around with your stuff tomorrow, and i'll sort out a sleeping arrangement for you, ok?'_

_'oh, and don't worry about axe. red told me earlier about what happened with him, and all 5 of us are keeping a close eye out to make sure nothing like that happens again.'_

_'Alright.. Again.. Thank you so much Purple..'_

You let your phone rest face down as you shakily stood and walked to your room. Right now you definitely just needed to get some sleep, you'd start packing all your things in the morning...


	7. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot of the readers past.

Morning came far too quickly the next day, and you'd barely gotten more than a short wink of sleep for the second night in a row, the amount of adrenaline coursing through your veins from the sheer fear of losing everything you had yet again in the space of a few days making it impossible to actually rest your tired mind for as long as you so desperately needed to.

Up until a year ago now, everything had been going well. Not that things were ever absolutely perfect back then by any means, but, they were good. You had a stable income, enough money to get by day to day for food and other essentials, and even some savings set aside for holidays and trips across the country if you felt like you needed a break away from the quiet monotony of your daily life. 

But of course, all that changed after the Barrier was broken. 

To say that the Mountain Ebbott Barrier breaking around the same time your life started falling apart was a coincidence would be dishonest at best, though that being said, it wasn't for the reasons most might think of.

In fact, monsters themselves had very little to do with it at all.

Humans are greedy creatures. They'll stop at nothing to get what they want. Beg, lie, steal or cheat, humans don't care what it takes. If they want something, they'll take it in one way or another. So of course when monsters came to the surface using pure gold as their currency, humans saw a great oppertunity to take advantage of that for their own financial gain.

The Ebbott City Council was no different to any other group in power, and they too saw a great oppertunity in the arrival of monsterkind, even more so when they were quite literally right in the middle of it. Within weeks, businesses all around the City of Ebbott had shot up their prices with little regards to their human consumers who couldn't afford the new gold pricing of goods, leading to more and more human families being driven out of their homes in the months that followed only to have them reposessed by a monster family a few days later. This, coupled with the already apparent distrust for monsters, had just further drove a wedge through already tense monster/human relations, and resulted in Ebbott and its surrounding cities to be considered monster havens, and were since hailed by the rest of the country as 'unsafe for the human population', despite monsters themselves posing little to no real threat for humans.

Your family was one of those driven away by the sudden increase. Though, unlike you, and just like everyone else they turned their hate and blame onto the monsters, dubbing it as 'all their fault' without much justification at all. 

'Disgusting.' Your own mother had called them, practically spitting the word and other colourful variants of it at the TV whenever the news dared show one as you were packing your things. You just silently watched on as your parents continued to seethe about the monsters almost constantly, not speaking a single word for or against them yourself. You didn't want to start an argument, you weren't the type for confrontation. Infact, yelling made you downright uncomfortable, especially when it was coming from someone close to you. 

That's what made the next few weeks after that all the more unbearable. You'd accidentally let it slip to them that you were moving to a neighbouring city right next to Ebbott, and they of course had to ask you why you'd still want to be anywhere near 'those disgusting vermin'. 

You'd tried to be dismissive, but there was only so much pressuring you could take before you inevitably broke down like you so often would under emotional distress, defending the monsters so much your soul ached as you tried to get your parents to see them for what they truly were.. But they were always stubborn in their ways, and they wouldn't listen, no matter how hard you tried to convince them. They wouldn't even talk to you at all after that was all said and done, and the rest of your time packing was spent with nothing but side glances and dirty looks. 

You can't say you hadn't expected it, though. You'd spent your entire life hiding things from them, being as distant as you possibly could to save yourself from their dissaproval. All you'd wanted was their respect and love, and for them to be proud of your achievements. The amount of time you'd wasted to appease them had practically turned you into a shell of a human being, you didn't really know how to fix that, and it scared you. 

If they knew what you were about to do now, you were sure they'd disown you for good. 

You'd been so lost in your thoughts that packing up your things seemed to have taken no time at all up until now, but maybe that could be better explained by your lack of personal belongings, as you only really owned about half a dozen shirts and a few pairs of jeans.

There was... One other thing you had to grab before you left though. 

You sat down on the old, creaky desk chair and opened the drawer in front of you, feeling around the emptiness until your fingers brushed against that soft, velvety box. You gently pull it from the dark corner of the drawer, taking it out and tucking it away safely into the side pocket of your hoodie, zipping it up to make sure it didn't fall out. 

Now you were ready.

You inhaled through your nose as you stood up, slinging your tatty old rucksack over your shoulder as you walked out of your room, grabbing your keys from the main room hallway before exiting your house for what would be the last time ever, locking the door and leaving your keys under the mat with a quiet sigh.

This was definetly going to be an experience.. 


	8. Frisky Buisness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader meets a few more familiar faces! Though it could have probably gone a little better than this...

It was oddly chilly outside today, you couldn't help but notice as you took your first few steps out into the open air, shoving your hands into your hoodie pockets as you shiver a small bit, almost just on instinct alone. Your street seemed emptier than usual, but that was mostly just speculation, since you never really paid attention to those around you even back when you were leaving the house on a day to day basis. It felt painfully quiet on this particular day, though, as the normal sounds of residential cars, neighbours barking dogs and the occasional bird chirp from the trees above the homes seemed to be absent, replaced by an unwavering silence. You could almost actually hear the breeze through the trees as you walked.  
Crossing the street, you walked into the small, thin alleyway which connected Ebbott with Bergen, acting as an almost shortcut between the two areas. Bergen was essentially the poor man's Ebbott, and the alleyway was an almost comical portrayal of that. It was split down the middle quite literally, Bergen's side being grey, old and dilapidated, and Ebbott's side well taken care of, sophisticated, modern, so much so that you yourself felt out of place walking through it.

  
Even the air seemed different in Ebbott City, cleaner, less polluted. The monsters definitely took global warming more seriously than the majority of humans, that was for sure. Come to think of it, most of the cars you were spotting on your way to Ebbott Drive were electric, and even then most driveways seemed to be absent of any car at all. Believe it or not, you were probably seeing more bikes parked in driveways instead, which was an odd sight compared to the tightly parked cars lining the pavements you were now used to back in Bergen. You definitely didn't dislike it though. It felt...Homely, in a way, seeing just how much it had all changed since you'd moved away...

  
You really weren't looking where you were going at all as you took in the scene of Ebbott and before you even knew what was happening you collided face first with the solid metal lamp-post in front of you and stumbled backwards, hissing as your hands quickly went to cover your nose, which had no doubt taken the brunt of it with the way it was pounding unforgivingly painfully behind your palms.

  
"Oh my! Child are you alright?" A soft, light voice had you turning your head, and you were met with a fluffy white, goat-looking woman looking you over with apparent concern, her towering form would've been very intimidating if it weren't for the look she was giving you, and the small human child that seemed to be glued to her side.

  
You sniffled a bit and wiped your nose with your hoodie sleeve, attempting to play it off like it was nothing as your face slowly heats up, the embarrassment of what had just happened starting to sink in. "O-Oh I'm F-" 

  
"No, no you are bleeding!" The goat-lady exclaimed all of a sudden, rushing towards you and placing her big fluffy hand on your forehead, causing you to flinch in confusion. Bleeding...? You sniffled once more and looked down at your hoodie sleeve and sure enough it was stained with your blood. Oh, looks like you were...Whoops. You looked back up at the goat woman, not entirely sure what she was actually doing, but for some reason, your nose didn't hurt at all anymore. Wait, did your nose just entirely stop bleeding as well...?

  
"H..Huh..?" You wipe your nose and sure enough, no blood. Not even any discomfort at all despite the fact you'd just bashed it against a lamp-post. Did she just...Heal you somehow??

  
"There...Do be more careful in the future child..." The goat-lady sighed, her attention turning back to the human kid, who had started to tug on the bottom of her dress, presumably to get her attention. "Yes, what is it Frisk?"

  
The kid then points at you excitedly, quickly signing something with a quiet giggle to what you presumed was their goat-mother figure.  
"Oh! Really now?" The goat lady seemed surprised and a little taken aback by the child's words, looking you over a bit.

  
"U-Uhm..?" You felt a little out of the loop now, especially since you couldn't understand sign language whatsoever, awkwardly shifting in place.  
"Frisk here says that you work for their Uncle and his cousins. Y/N, is it?" The goat monster asks you, a warm, motherly smile spreading across her features.

  
"Y-Yes..? I- T-The skeletons?" You didn't know how to respond, wondering how the two knew that it was you. Surely it could've been any other human?  
Frisk nodded and bounced in place, excitedly signing once more. 

  
"Oh, Frisk!" The goat lady tutted in a clear scolding tone, but brought a fluffy paw up to her mouth and slightly chuckled behind it. "I wouldn't say that...The two have only just met!"

  
Frisk signed once more and erupted into more devious giggling, covering their own mouth this time, though their eyes give away their mischief.  
"Well, I suppose that is true...Y/N is a very beautiful young girl after all." The goat-lady chuckled once more, then turned her attention back to you, who was now a confused, slightly flushed mess as you tried to work out what the two were talking about.

  
"I am truly very sorry about all this...Frisk tends to get a little carried away sometimes." The goat lady explained, ruffling the little kid in question's hair as they happily giggle.

  
"O-Oh, n-no it's fine. Kids will be kids, hehe.." You give the two a nervous smile, not sure what else to say in this situation.

  
"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself! How silly of me to forget.." The goat woman extended a paw for you to take, presumably for a handshake. "My name is Toriel, a friend of the skeleton household." She beamed at you as you placed your hand in her paw and shook it firmly, yet gently at the same time.

  
"It's nice to meet you Toriel.." You smile, then look down at the small child with an equally warm smile. "And you too, Frisk."

  
The kiddo gave you a thumbs up, still quietly giggling away to themselves.

  
"It's wonderful to meet you too, Y/N. I'm sure me and Frisk are both honoured, aren't we?" She asked the small child, her motherly gaze turning down to look at them.

  
Frisk nodded enthusiastically, then did a small bow in your direction, which you couldn't help but chuckle at. They were an oddly endearing, cute kid honestly.  
Well, Frisk and I will let you go off now, wouldn't want to keep you too long and get you into trouble!" Toriel chuckled. "If any of them do say anything, don't hesitate to mention me though, and I'm sure they'll understand." 

  
"W-Wait, Toriel?" You raised your voice a little to get back the goat monster's attention after she had turned away intending to leave, since there was still something you needed to say to her.

  
"Yes child..?" Toriel paused midstep and turned back to face you.

  
"Thanks..For helping me I mean.." It seriously meant a lot to you that Toriel was willing to do something like that for you, instead of just ignoring you like most people normally did.

  
"Oh, it's really no problem, child..Anyone would do the same." Toriel gave you a more placid smile before turning away again, walking off with Frisk who seemed to already be excitedly signing to their goat-mom once more.

  
You nodded slowly, not quite believing that as much as you'd like to. You shrugged it off though, about to turn around and head off the rest of the way to the skeleton house when your phone started to buzz loudly, causing you to yelp out loud and clutch your chest as your heart thumped. 

You quickly fumbled around for a bit before hastily pulling it out of your pocket, answering the call with a heavy sigh. "H-Hello?"

  
You were greeted with an all too familiar voice on the other end, and you relaxed quite a bit at the sound. "hey y/n, it's purple. just wondering where you are is all...packing going ok?"

  
"Oh, I'm actually a few blocks away now! I sort of got held up a little haha." You nervously giggled down the phone, feeling your face flush as you recounted your less than graceful first meeting with Toriel. "Actually...I met a goat lady called Toriel..? She said she knows you guys."

  
"so you got to meet tori? yeah, she's friends with all of us, mostly hangs out with classic though. the two are practically made for eachother~. same sense of humor and all~." Purple practically cooed that last part, though quite obviously poking fun. "she had the kiddo with her, i'm guessing?"

  
"Oh, Frisk?" You pull the strap of your rucksack upward, readjusting it slightly as you walked. You were right across the road from the house now, so maybe you should hang up...

  
"yeah, mischievous little rascal they are~. almost always got a plan of some sort~."

  
"They do?" You can't help but ask, a little curious now as you start walking across the road, now right in front of the garden entrance.

  
"mhm...tell you what hun, why don't you come on into the house and we can talk about it over some tea, how's that sound~?"

  
"I-" You look up in confusion, wondering how Purple knew you were- Oh-. Your eyes flit back to the window. Sure enough, Purple was right in your line of sight, waving at you and giving you a flirty wink from the curtains.

  
"Yeah, that sounds good.." You smile a bit and trail off, hanging up the phone as you begin your walk up to the front porch.


	9. Getting Settled... Ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lost half of this chapter right after finishing it, so that's why it's late. I got a little discouraged after losing some good dialouge..

  
You were just about to knock on the door when you heard a click, the door swinging open with no sign of anyone having opened it. You'd probably be surprised if you hadn't saw the display of magic beforehand, but of course, Classic had already shown off that power, so it didn't really phase you that others in this household could do the same.

"soo, come on in hun, make yourself at home~." Purple hummed, now sitting on the couch with his arms both slung over it much like Classic when you first met him.

You let your rucksack fall off your shoulder, holding it slightly above the ground with one hand. "Where should I leave this..?"

"oh, that'd be upstairs, last room on the left~." He nonchalantly spoke, taking a small sip of his tea as his glowing, lavendar tinted eyelights gazed over at you. "it's the guest room normally, but blue cleaned it out extra vigourously last night once he learned you'd be coming over~" Purple snickered at his own words for whatever reason, keeping his tea close to him as he practically nursed it with small sips, clearly enjoying the flavour of it if his low, quiet humming was any indication.

"A-Ah, okay...I'll go drop it off there then.." You met his gaze on accident and quickly looked to the stairs, just about resisting the urge to shrink down into your hoodie as you speedwalk over to them, pulling your rucksack back up to your shoulder as you make your way to the second level. The staircase was...Unnaturally steep, and it felt like a workout just walking up. By the time you'd reached the top of the stairs, you'd already started to sweat, slightly out of breath from the whole ordeal. "That's gonna take some getting used to.." You murmur, taking a moment to recompose yourself, resting a hand on your chest.

"OH, QUIT BEING DRAMATIC. THEY'RE ONLY STAIRS." You almost jump out of your skin as you hear Raz's booming voice coming from in front of you, practically feeling his eyes (eye-lights?) roll with just his tone alone.

You shifted uncomfortably and looked at everything else but his pupils, desperately wanting to avoid his unforgiving gaze. "I-I'm just not u-used to how steep they a-are, that's all.." You sounded pathetic as you tried to defend yourself...Were you really that scared of him? Raz was all bark, no bite. That's what they'd told you, anyway, so you shouldn't be intimidated by his words..

"UGH. I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO LIVE WITH A PATHETIC LOW-LIFE BEING LIKE YOU FOR THE NEXT FEW MONTHS. IF I HAD THINGS MY WAY, YOU'D BE LIVING ON THE STREETS LIKE THE HUMAN GARBAGE YOU ARE." He spat, huffing as he storms forward and down the steps, completely ignoring you, even when you teared up...Yeah, that stung a bit. 

"don't listen to him, kid." You tensed up as you heard the voice of Classic from his doorway, wiping the tears that had formed in your eyes as best you could, hoping he hadn't seen you about to cry.

"he rarely means anythin' he says, so don't take it to heart. him 'n red are stuck in their pasts, think the whole world's out to get em'." He continued, sighing a bit as he approaches you, gently resting a hand on your shoulder and patting it, causing you to tense again ever so slightly until you realize he's doing it to comfort you, and you smile genuinely up at him. 

"just.. stick with me, purple, n' blue. we'll keep you right." He didn't move his hand away, an odd look in his eyelights as he stared forward at nothing in particular, making you slightly.. Worried. 

"C-Classic..?" You question, tilting your head at him as he continued to stare blankly. Your voice seemed to snap him out of it fairly quickly though, and he responded by hastily removing his hand, speaking up again. "welp, i'll let you get settled in...you're probably tired out, and i'm definitely not someone to deny anyone a nap.. hehe." He stretched a little, yawning himself. "actually, might do that myself too. see ya later kid." He gave you a lazy wave, walking back into his room and leaving you to your own devices.

Well.. That just happened. You shook your head and walked to the end of the hall, where Purple had said your room was, opening the door to take a peek inside. You noticed right off the bat that the room was massive, and very well decorated.

You stepped inside and let your rucksack fall to the ground, shutting the door behind you as you looked around properly, taking it all in. The walls were a nice pale blue, accented with f/c, which you appreciated, even if it was definitely unintentional. The room also had a nice light blue carpet, and it almost looked like Blue himself had an influence on how it was designed, which would make sense considering he'd been the one to clean it. You'd need to remember to thank him, actually, since he'd done such a good job with that, the place was completely spotless..

There wasn't anything the room didn't have to offer, and it was complete with a wardrobe, a chest of drawers, bedside table, lamp and even an alarm clock, as well as a bed that must've been at least 4 times your size.. Two of the skeletons could easily fit on there! 

You couldn't resist doing a belly flop onto the comfy looking bed, giggling a little to yourself as you sink in slightly, rolling onto your back. It was definitely comfy, that's for sure. You were almost tempted to sleep..Well, you were tired. And Purple probably wouldn't mind if you took a small nap, right? A yawn escapes past your teeth and you pull up the covers. Just a little nap to make up for the past few nights... Nothing more... You close your eyes over, slowly letting yourself fall into the clutches of sleep. 


	10. Purple Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get a snapshot into another's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a little while, I was a bit caught up with other things and then my birthday. It's a shorter chapter this time, but I'll get to the longer ones as soon as possible!

Purple had been waiting on you for 15 minutes now, and he was starting to get a little concerned. Dropping a bag off didn't take this long. At least, it shouldn't take this long. 

He stared down at his mug, trying to keep his mind from wandering to unsavoury places but he was soon plagued by thoughts of self doubt and anxiety crushing his previous good mood in a matter of seconds. 

'She's probably away avoiding you.' A voice jeered in his head, causing him to freeze mid sip of his now lukewarm tea. 'You came on too strong and scared her away, like you always do.' 

But he'd tried so hard not to accidentally chase you off like he'd done so many times before with others. He honestly thought he was doing good this time...He'd managed to keep his hands off of you so far... Hell, he'd barely even flirted with you! He was taking his meds, making progress in the right direction. He was doing it right, wasn't he? 

'What a joke. You'll never do good. You're going to slip up, and then they'll all hate you for it.' The voice spoke in a disgusted tone, like he was the scum of the earth. 'You're Lust, remember? She'll find out who you really are, what you've done, everything. What then? She'll never forgive you.'

His hand shook as he quietly placed the mug back down on the table, taking a deep breath. Side effects. The meds caused these voices, that much he knew, and so long as he knew that he wouldn't let it hurt him. 

' You know it's true though.'

He bit his tongue and breathed out through his nose hole, massaging his temples. He wouldn't let you find out who he was before, because you didn't have to know that. He'd turned over a new page, and he wasn't that person anymore. He'd never be that person anymore. 

Purple pulled himself to his feet, walking up the stairs wordlessly. There was no harm done in just checking on you, right? 

Once he reached the end of the hallway, he pushed open the door as gently as he could, peering inside through the small crack in the doorway only for his soul to slightly flutter in relief. That was a weight off of his shoulders... 

There you were, laying on the bed asleep with the cutest pose he'd ever seen. You slept on your side, arms tucked around your knees which were held so high they practically touched your chest. 

"pff.." Purple smiled a little, sighing softly as he closes the door over again as gently as he can. He'd let you nap. You'd had a hard couple of days, after all. 


	11. Taco 'bout Good Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets to try some home cooking..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a month. Writers block is quite the thing sometimes...

You slowly woke up from your slumber to the sound of commotion and the clattering of what you assumed was cutlery.. Plates maybe? It seemed to be coming from downstairs, almost definetly the kitchen. I mean, where else would those kinds of sounds be coming from..? 

You sat up and groggily rubbed your eyes to try and properly wake yourself, yawning a little and stretching out your arms. That had probably been the most comfortable sleep you'd had in a while, and no night terrors either, which was always a relief. "Mm.." You threw your legs haphazardly over the bed, blinking a little when they didn't quite reach the ground. Were you really that short compared to them..? You wondered how they felt about how...Tiny you were.

Shaking your head to clear the unimportant thoughts from your mind, you climbed off of the bed and practically slid yourself down to the floor, heading to the door and peeking out into the hallway, hoping you wouldn't have to bump into anyone on your way downstairs. At least not Raz.. Or Axe.. You couldn't help but shudder at the mere thought, even as you saw the coast was indeed free of any skeletons.

You finally exited the room after a few more seconds of hesitation and headed downstairs, wiping more sleep from your eyes as you absently walked to the couch, flopping back into it and sinking into the soft cushions, letting them practically envelop your entire body with comfort.

"heh, comfy sofa ain't it?" A familiar, lazy low voice spoke up from next to you, a deep, attractive chuckle sounding out to match it.

"...Mhm... Pretty comfy.." You only mumbled in response, still groggy and tired from your nap.

"take it you had a nice nap then. you were out a pretty long time, kid."

"...Wait, how long?" You sit up in your seat, turning your head to look at Classic, who seemed to be holding a bottle of.. Ketchup?

"eh, 'bout 4-5 ish hours i'd say. just in time for-"

"Dinner's ready!" A happy chirp sounded out and you flinched slightly at the suddeness and turned to the sound, blinking. You'd slept all the way to dinner? Were you really that exhausted..?

"lemme guess. tacos again." Red's unmistakably gruff voice pitched in from across the room, where you turned to see him sitting in a one seater armchair, a scowl ever present on his skull. ".. whoopee." Sarcasm laced his thick accent so heavily his speech almost came out in a growl.

"Tacos..?" You question, the scent of mincemeat and sauce only now just hitting your nose. "They sound good..."

"good thing you like em' then kid, blue tends to make em a lot." He... Takes a sip of.. Ketchup? Was there something else in that bottle? You sure hoped so.

"a lot? more like all th'a fuckin' time ya mean." Red scoffed, scowl just growing more and more irritated. Was he really always that grumpy...? 

"Swearing!" You turned away from them just in time to see Blue poke his head out from the kitchen, pointing a wooden spoon at Red with a pouty look. You couldn't help wonder then how a massive monster could look so cute...

"... whatever." You watched as Red turned his head away from even looking at Blue, a dash of red dusting over his cheekbones.

The more bubbly skeleton seemed to disregard Red after that, turning to you with a beaming smile. "You like tacos human? I'm sure you'll love mine!!" He 'Mweh'd' enthusiastically as he turned on his feet, heading back into the kitchen for a few more seconds before coming out with a plateful of at least 12 tacos, and smaller plates to put them on, one for each member of the household, save one.

" Feel free to take as many as you want hu- Y/N!" He smiled at you so brightly you almost felt your heart beat falter. He just radiated positivity, and his nature almost melted every worry you had. 

"Thank you.." You smiled back warmly as you took two tacos onto your plate, noticing Blue's eagerness at the corner of your eye as you go to take a bite into its savoury contents, almost instantly humming at the taste. It wasn't perfect, but it was far, far better than anything you'd had in a long time, and you couldn't help the noises of appreciation at a homecooked meal, something you hadn't been able to produce for yourself because of your.. Well, lack of any cooking talent. "It's really good Blue!" 

Blue's already bright eyelights turned quite literally starry and he quite suddenly and very easily picks you up into his arms, a squeal escaping him. "Oh thank you Y/N!!" 

"Y-you're w-welcome?" You stuttered, unsure how to react as you still held the taco in one hand, your other grabbing onto Blue's shirt in a somewhat attempt to stay stable and not drop your taco as you were lifted into the air. 

"i know you're excited blue, but i think y/n wants to eat, don't you hun?" Purple's tone hit you and you sheepishly, slowly nodded, getting a little flustered now as you realized more than one set of eyes was on you. 

"Oh! Sorry Y/N!" Blue promptly put you back down, muttering quiet apologies, his face flushed with a light blue. "I just.. Got a little carried away there, m-mwehehe.." 

"I-It's okay.." You smiled a little at him, knowing that he definetly meant nothing of it.. 

You took another bite of the taco, not noticing that Red was side eyeing you a whole lot. 

He couldn't begin to understand you, but more importantly, he couldn't understand why he was interested in you in the first place. But one thing was for sure, he was gonna fuckin find out. 


	12. Fell for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.. Mental health is all over the place but I'm pulling myself out of this funk! Haven't given up on this yet!

A whole damn week, and Red still couldn't understand you. No matter how much he watched you, stared at you, his problems just got worse. He was just getting more interested, and understood probably less than when he'd first started paying attention to you.

"Fuck's the matter with you today?" The purple flame monster who'd practically just slammed a mustard shot down on the table asked, the usual eerie sneer ever present on his face.

"none o' yer business grillz.." Red took the shot, downing it as he watched Grillby scan his expression.

"This about that girl again? Or your cutesy counterpart~?"

"...never says he wuz cute!"

"Oh, you have~.."

"musta been a slip o' the--" He shook his head. "yer jus tryna rile me up, ain't ya!"

"... Maybe... ~ Look, Sans. You're that interested, make a damn move. Don't just sit in the corner staring at her. You're making it even less likely for her to accept your advances. Then after you've tried, you can move on. You've done this shit before."

"i-i know.. damnit.. 's jus dat... ugh, nevamind. ye wouldn't get it. m' goin home.." 

Red stood from his seat, only for the world to sway out of focus, making him trip a little on his feet. He grunted, but pressed forward through his drunkeness while ignoring Grillby's words as he didn't find them important, heading for the door and pushing it open haphazardly. 

He stepped out into the unlit alleyway street of the Bergen side and stumbled toward the Ebbot side, using the wall to steady himself from his drunken stupor until he got to the other side. 

He stared at the road that seperated him from the skeleton house like it offended him. Stupid damn roads..They should just fuck off and stop being in his way.. He glared at it for another few seconds before shaking his head, crossing the road to the other side in a less than graceful manner, swaying and almost tripping over the steps as he makes it to the front porch, grabbing the door handle and pushing. 

Oh yeah.. Keys. He grumbled and fished into his hoodie pocket, pulling out various miscellaneous objects he didn't take the time to look at and letting them just fall to the ground before finally locating his damned keys somewhere im the depths of his pockets, fumbling around with them for a bit before managing to open the door.

He dragged his feet across the ground as he made a beeline for the couch, finding himself flopped face first into it in a matter of a few seconds, though not really caring. 

Fuck you. 

Fuck you and how you made him feel weak, exposed, soft, sensitive. None of that was him, damnit. He was supposed to be unbroken, strong, cold, blunt... Uncaring. 

So why in the fuck did he actually *care* about what you thought? Why did you get to him like this? 

What in the fuck was going on?! 

He groaned into the couch in exasperation, though a sudden familiar voice made him freeze up and his bones tense. 

"...Red, are you alright...?" Your voice was like damn sugar to him, and he hated it... 

"m' fine..." He didn't bother even picking up his head out of the couch. "what ya even doin up at dis time...?"

"Couldn't really sleep...S-So I came down to get something to drink." He heard a quiet sigh from you. 

"mh.." He hoped you couldn't smell the alcohol on him like he could smell the damn perfume you wore. Humans had weak sense of smell, which he was heavily reliant on right now to save his ass from judgment. "den go get yer drink...ignore me."

He didn't hear a response from you, and assumed you were gone. Grillz had said to make a damn move... You were alone for Asgore's sake! Now was a great time! He just had to pull his bony ass up and do it! 

He lifted his head up from the couch and stood, taking a breath as he walked into the kitchen, not swaying nearly as much, deeming himself on a mission... Sure enough you were pouring yourself a glass of water... In a nightie he'd easily be able to rip from your form, exposing you... Claiming you as his own... 

He paused midstep... Shit, claiming?! He wanted to... Claim you...?

You turned around to face him. Shit, the gig was up. He couldn't help the flush of red decorating his cheekbones and swiftly looked away, feigning innocence.

"Hm...Red, are you sure you're a-alright..?" 

"y-yeah... jus gettin' mustard is all! thought i told ye ta ignore me!" He spat out at you... Shit, why was he antagonising you even more? He'd have fuck all chance at this rate!

".. O-Oh... Okay.." You averted your gaze from him and speedwalked away, making him wince. Goddamn it...


	13. Bonely without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! I'm still awful at titling

The piercing shriek of Classic's alarm clock had him scrambling, sockets still closed over as he batted out a hand, smacking his bedside table groggily a good few times before mashing the off button on his alarm, rolling back over only to get further tangled up in his blankets. He felt even more exhausted today than normal, and he counted that as due to the nightmare he'd had the night before being particularly bad, although even then it was still pretty normal for him, so he wouldn't have even batted an eyelid to it.

Well, if it weren't for his tired mind wanting nothing more than to hug you to his chest like a damned teddy bear.

Over the past week, Classic had noticed himself and the others slowly falling victim to... You. Even if the others wouldn't admit it, or just didn't realize it, he saw how they fawned over you and your every move and by exension, how he _himself_ did too.

The first few days of knowing you he had tried to shake it off, chalking up his feelings to being simply curious of your human nature which to be fair was true to an extent, he _was_ curious as hell about that, though it ran much deeper than that and he knew it.

Every time your hand brushed against his for even a split second, his soul reacted. It was as if the very core of his being wanted you around him, close by him, always there. That electric twinge of warmth made him want to just permanently attach himself to your side and never pull away, but he knew he couldn't just act upon his urges. Since you wouldn't feel what he did. What any of them did.

You were theirs. But you were human. So you sure as hell wouldn't feel a damned _soulmate_ connection.

Just his luck.

"Classic! Breakfast's ready! You aren't going to sleep in past 1pm again, are you?!" The familiar call of mother goose/housewife Blue resonated from the stairwell, making him sigh heavily and crack open his sockets. Guess this meant getting up, huh?

Slowly untangling himself from the mess of sheetage and bone he found himself trapped within he rolled off his bed, landing with an unpleasent thump on his rooms floor. Though since he was cushioned by his duvet half way wrapping him up into a damned burrito he barely even reacted, simply pulling himself up with a strained groan and stretch, a yawn escaping his teeth.

He opened his room door and walked down the steps into the main room, plopping down onto the couch with a heavy sigh of relief and draping his arms across the back of it on almost instinctive whim, blinking as he just about barely heard a faint squeak from beside him, raising an eyebrow until he turned around to see what had made the noise. Heh. Cute. You sounded like a mouse.

"squeaky this mornin', huh?" He lazily quipped, raising a brow as he tried his best to casually side eye you.

"..I-I was just startled.. It was like you appeared out of nowhere beside me..."

"didn't even teleport that time." He chuckled, turning away just in time to miss your rose flushed cheeks at the sound when Blue grabbed his attention again.

"Now, I made pancakes this morning, which isn't my usual specialty, but Y/N suggested I broaden my horizons and-"

"what, so ye listen ta her 'n not da rest of us?" Red piped up in an accusatory tone, pretty typical of him, honestly.

"I- well you won't tell me what you'd like! Plus you're always so rude about it!" Blue pouted, huffing in retort to his statement.. The two of them bickered like a married couple... If Classic didn't know any better, he'd say they had a thing for eachother.

"maybe 's cuz m' sick 'n tired of da same old shit, blue! only so much times i can ask! ain't even about what i fuckin-"

"Stop!" Y/N suddenly raised her voice, causing the two bickering Sanses to both turn and look at her expectantly, both looking like guilty puppies that have just disobeyed their owners. "Please..." She continued, a soft sigh escaping her soft looking lips. "I don't want to cause arguments by my being here. If I'm causing an upset.. Then-"

"hun, they always find something to bicker about.. its not your fault, so don't worry about it.." Sans almost cringed at hearing 'Purple's' sickly sweet tone chime in, turning his head only to see him sat on the opposite side of you... Too close for comfort.

Before Sans even thought about what he was doing his arm was already around you, pulling you in closer to him as a deep, posessive growl resonated from his throat. He really didn't like that pervert being close to you.

You were _his._


	14. AMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, plot!

"C-Classic...?"

Your voice came out quiet, a meek, shy and barely intelegible whisper as you felt the vibrations of Sans' low growl reaching the depths of your stomach, admittedly giving you a flurry of butterflies. You had no idea what posessed him to pull you so close, or what had made him ruminate so deeply, and even though you knew it was directed at Purple, that didn't make it any more clear in your mind what was going on.

Purple threw his hands up, seemingly backing off to the other end of the couch, and you noticed Blue and Red sharing a look, though you weren't quite able to decipher the meaning of it.

"Classic..?" You repeated a little louder this time as he hadn't moved an inch, trying to calm your now harshly beating heart. Something about his form holding you this close was flustering you... A lot.

"..." His eyelights flickered a little before they refocused on you, an almost mortified expression taking over his previous angry scowl as soon as he took in what he was doing. "s-shit- i- sorry." He let go of you pretty much as quick as he had pulled you in, rubbing the back of his neck and giving you an apologetic look while a somewhat darker blue danced across his cheekbones.

"I-Its okay..." You stuttered out, trying to give him a reassuring smile, yet you're pretty sure your face is twisting the true intent behind your words.

"Uhm.. Breakfast is ready!" Before you could even react to his words Blue was quickly setting plates of pancakes in front of everyone, a pretty tense silence present in the air all of a sudden.

"T.. Thanks Blue..."

You stared down at your pancakes, deciding that eating was the best course of action to take at the moment, cutting up a pancake into little squares before poking them with your fork. You hadn't even taken a few bites before you heard noises coming from the TV, happy that there was now some distraction to quell the awkwardness in the air, however uninvested you were in what was currently happening onscreen.

"pancakes are pretty tasty blue."

You almost jumped out of your skin again, startled by Classic's sudden speaking up among the droning voices on the TV, which currently seemed to be displaying adverts.

"Mwehehe! I knew they would be! After all, Y/N did give me a few tips!"

You feel your face start to flush, and you didn't even need to look up to know their eyelights were on you. "O-Only a few basic things... It really wasn't too much.." You nervously take more bites of your meal, not noticing as their attention pretty promptly shifts from you to the TV, silence taking over yet again as you start zoning out.

Until you heard the words 'Anti-Monster Alliance', that is.

Your attention snapped to the TV and your eyes widened in horror as the reporter described a mass stabbing and presumed kidnapping of some poor skeleton monster shown on screen. From the little you could see, they seemed to have a headband of sorts around their skull, and yellow magic...

"Dream!!"

Before you could even process your next thoughts Blue gave a distressed sounding squeak, causing you to turn your head. He... Knew that skeleton??

"ain't nothin' we can do, leave it ta--" Red had started to speak, only to be interrupted by a defiant sounding Blue.

"No! We have to save him!!"

"it ain't safe, dumbass! nightmare can deal with dis shit on his own!" Red practically spat, noticeably sweating. "don't go off n' do somethin' so stupid!"

"Nightmare can't fend those humans off all by himself Red!"

You felt a pit forming in your stomach, feeling sick... As if you were in some way responsible for this...

You see, your _father_ was the one who founded the Alliance. Though you'd never agreed with his views, and were in fact, vehemently against them, you still held heavy guilt and disgust at the actions done in your surname.

You couldn't just sit and let this happen... You had to do something!

"I'll help you find Dream." You declare, little to no hesitation in your voice.


End file.
